


Seeking Advice for a Broken Heart

by FaithlessBex



Category: Criminal Minds, The Mentalist
Genre: Episode: s08e13 Magnum Opus, Gen, Jane is a good friend, Spencer's a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithlessBex/pseuds/FaithlessBex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of Maeve, Reid is a mess. Before rejoining the team on a case in San Francisco, he makes a stop in Sacramento for advice in dealing with losing the love of your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking Advice for a Broken Heart

It was a quiet day in the CBI, Agent Theresa Lisbon’s team had no case and a certain consultant was laying on the couch, lost in his introspection. A small commotion grabbed everyone’s attention. Standing near Van Pelt’s desk staring at his spilt coffee was a young man. Though, Jane mused silently, perhaps he wasn’t seeing it at all.

It was Grace who broke him out of his trance by standing and sighing before heading for the kitchen area. He fumbled into action when she returned. “Oh! I’m sorry! Here, let me.” The young man grabbed the cloth from her hands and started to mop up the mess.

Patrick got up and sauntered over, staring at the man critically. “Spencer, is that you?”

“What?” His head shot up, eyes wide. “Oh, Patrick, hi.”

“Van Pelt, could you clean this up for my friend? I’ll buy you lunch tomorrow.” He smiled charmingly, though the request was genuine. Van Pelt glared but then relented, nodding. “You are wonderful, Grace. I owe you.” Blue eyes focused back on the man. “ _You_ look like hell, Reid.”

Spencer nodded, running a hand through his hair. “Yeah. Look, this is just a quick stop. The team needs my help in San Francisco but I had to ask you something.”

Jane frowned. This sort of thing rarely boded well. “And that would be?”

“Did- Did what happened to your wife… Did it ever get easier?”

It was like a punch to the gut. Jane sighed, sitting back on the couch. He took a moment to steady himself before looking over his friend again. Deep bags under the eyes – even for Spencer, hair messy, eyes slightly swollen, clothes that looked slept in. “What happened Spencer?”

He listened patiently to Reid’s story of Maeve and Diane, silently attentive even as he stumbled over the part of her death. He didn’t say anything for a while, content to watch his friend regain his composure as he worked to find the words necessary.

Finally, after twenty minutes and many curious glances from Cho and Rigsby, Jane spoke. “I can’t tell you that it will get any easier to think about. We both know I’m not over what happened. But eventually… the constant sting does go away. It’ll take time and distraction and a lot of sleepless night but you do have an advantage.”

Reid didn’t look at him. “What’s that?”

“Closure. The one who killed her is dead and not coming back.”

Any response was cut off by the sudden appearance of Lisbon. “What’s going on? Why did I just get the memo that an FBI agent is here?”

Reid shot up, turning to the irate woman. “You must be Agent Lisbon. Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid. I needed to borrow some of Patrick’s time. I would have called, but it was short notice. As it is, I should be heading out.”

“You’re the agent?”

“Dr. Reid is a good friend of mine, Lisbon.” He turned back to Spencer. “She’s very protective. How are you getting to San Francisco?”

“I’m driving.”

Jane grinned at Lisbon. She stared at him for a few moments before sighing. “Do whatever you want, just don’t interfere with their investigation, Jane. You’re the CBI’s consultant, not the FBI’s.”

“Scout’s honor. I’ll see you in a few days. Grace, just tell me what you want for lunch tomorrow and I’ll get it delivered to you. Come on Spencer, San Francisco isn’t getting any closer.”

And the kid needed someone with him right now, even if it was just a few hours in a car.


End file.
